1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image display device configured to reduce the number of transmission/reception lines of image data using a multi-drop intra-panel interface as well as to improve the bandwidth use efficiency, and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of image display devices have been widely used to display various types of digital contents in various ways. General flat-type image display devices include a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device, an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) device, a Field Emission Display (FED) device, a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), etc.
Image display devices are configured to use an intra-panel interface scheme to achieve data transmission/reception between a driver for driving an image display panel and a controller for controlling the driver.
Typical intra-panel interface schemes include a Reduced Swing Differential Signaling (RSDS) interface based on the multidrop scheme, a mini-Low Voltage Differential Signaling (mini-LVDS) interface, and a Point-to-Point Differential Signaling (PPDS) interface based on a point-to-point scheme.
However, the above-mentioned intra-panel interface schemes need to include a large number of transmission lines for transmitting control signals or data, reduces bandwidth use efficiency, and encounters many problems caused by electromagnetic interference.
In recent times, as large-screen image display devices are configured in the form of a narrow-bezel design or a clear borderless design in response to the increasing demand of consumers who desire to have low-weight and slim-design products, the number of control signals and the number of data transmission lines are increased more and more, such that the bandwidth use efficiency is reduced and the number of problems caused by EMI becomes prominent. In conclusion, there is a need to further reduce the number of control signals and the number of transmission lines.